


[SBSS] 北极行记

by Gingko_E



Series: SBSS魔法糖罐（中短篇 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingko_E/pseuds/Gingko_E
Summary: 战后，全员存活，Dumbledore要Snape去北极寻找一只冰珠螃蟹。“近期是看极光的好时候呢，”老巫师眨眨眼，“也许会有意想不到的收获。”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: SBSS魔法糖罐（中短篇 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840930
Kudos: 4





	[SBSS] 北极行记

第一章 极光

麻瓜客机已持续飞行约两小时，客舱广播“叮叮”响起，乘务人员宛转的播音腔说着难解的芬兰语。耳畔发动机的噪音变得比之前更大，应该正在下降中。果然，广播里紧接着传出英语，提示飞机将于半小时后抵达赫尔辛基。  
Snape将手中的麻瓜报纸折叠起来塞回前排座椅后方的袋子中，拉开遮光板向外望去。他所乘坐的这只“傻乎乎的铁鸟”俯身沉入云层。  
机舱内“嗡嗡”作响，机械运转的声音混杂着人声，很吵。所幸流云无声，他将注意力放入云海中，觉得还不如骑扫帚过去。从爱丁堡到赫尔辛基不过两个半小时的航程，直线距离比从爱丁堡到伦敦长不了太多。理论上讲，在幻影移行可覆盖的范围内，他本不需要如此大费周章。  
“我帮你定了机票，Severus。”Dumbledore今天早晨这样说着，递给他一张长方形的硬卡纸，上面印着他的名字和几行字母数字共同组成的编号，左侧约一两寸的地方有一道虚线裁切线。  
“赫尔辛基算不上远，Dumbledore。”  
“要穿过波罗的海呢。”  
“幻影移行足以应付。”  
“问题就是这个，北欧联合魔法部近期拒绝开放跨境幻影移行，”Dumbledore无奈地说，“巫师入境需要登记，但门钥匙又只提供给团体。”  
“这是今年的新政策吗，他们以前可没这样。”Snape挑眉轻哼一声，显然对这项新制度不甚满意，“而且，为什么门钥匙只提供给团体？”  
“据说是因为数量有限，索性都提供给了旅游团。”Dumbledore愉快地笑了，“可以理解，这是和平年代的必然发展趋向。”  
“所以，我必须坐飞机去？那个麻瓜发明的铁鸟？”Snape接过机票瞥了一眼，“我宁愿骑扫帚去。”  
“可现在是十二月，很冷的。”  
冷，尚可用恒温咒解决，但吵不行。不过，他总不能现在现在幻影移行到下面去，且不说北欧联合出入境管理制度是如何规定，在一群麻瓜中间使用魔法，还得善后，更加麻烦。  
好在，飞机已穿出云层，透过窗户可以看到深蓝色的大海和被白雪覆盖的大陆，目的地快要到达。眼前所见景致确实与在扫帚上能看到的不同，扫帚一般不会飞到这么高。此时是下午四点，对于十二月的赫尔辛基而言，已近黄昏。或者说，陆地上已迈入晚间时光了，只不过在天上尚能看到一小半太阳正隐没到云层中，红色的霞光如果酱般浓稠，淋在冷冰冰的云层上，整个天空如一份巨大的草莓雪冰，飞机则是洒在上面的一小粒坚果碎。  
陆地上覆盖着厚厚的白雪，森林、山脉、城市都掩藏其下，从海岸线望过去，港口、楼房等人类建筑在深雪下的轮廓就像一片片鱼鳞，整片陆地仿若死去的大鱼，侧在海上，翻出雪白的肚皮。大海是沉寂的深蓝，不同于在爱丁堡常见的蔚蓝，许是临近北冰洋，波罗的海的蓝亦被冰封，亮色都溜去南边，只剩暗色驻守原地。  
静。“嗡嗡”杂声被下方的雪与海吸走，只余一股茫茫静谧。飞机在“草莓雪冰”和“装着死鱼的盘子”间落地，稳稳停在被冻住的鱼骨般的跑道上。广播“叮”声又起，宛转平稳的播音腔说着祝您旅途愉快。  
Snape走出舱门，凛冽的风扑面而来，呼吸间如吸入细碎的冰粒，将体内的暖意缓缓抽走。他戴上兜帽，伸手系紧斗篷的带子，在心中赞同Dumbledore的说法。骑扫帚过来，确实会冷，即使有恒温咒。

去魔法部入境登记的入口与英国类似，或许全世界的魔法部都喜欢电话亭？  
不过，较之于在伦敦，人流量大起来，进魔法部的电话亭如同挤电梯这样的情况，芬兰的魔法部就显得独特起来，他们宁愿在电话亭外面排长队也不愿意与陌生人共同进去，这样倒不像挤电梯，像堵车。  
Snape排队的时候注意到，麻瓜对这种“电话亭堵车”现象接受度很高，颇有种见怪不怪之感。或者，这其实对当地人来说并不奇怪，麻瓜的公交车候车亭呈现同样的情况，只要亭子里已经站了人，其他人宁愿站在外面的寒风中拉紧衣服，也不愿进到亭子中与人共处。  
“Severus Snape？”柜台后的魔法部工作人员拿着照片与他的脸比对。  
Snape点点头。进来之前他已经解下兜帽。  
“来芬兰是为了寻找冰珠螃蟹……”那名带着圆形眼镜的高额头女士困惑地看着他填写的申请表，“可是，现在是十二月呀。”  
“有什么问题吗？如果是关于冰珠螃蟹，我想Dumbledore提前联系过贵方，当时已经达成一致。”Snape说。  
“不不，您误会了，不关螃蟹的事。”柜台后的女士推推镜框，“您恰好赶上整整一周的好天气呢，却不是为了来看极光，我有些困惑。”  
“我只是来寻找一只珍贵的神奇生物，这是工作。”Snape说。  
“您接下来要去萨利色尔卡？”那名女士继续问到。  
“是的，已经联络好住处。”Snape递给她一份短租文件。  
“嗯，我看看，不错，这栋木屋设施齐全，带有可正常使用的桑拿间，”高额头女士伸手在自己的尖下巴上点了两下，“这个位置向北驱车四小时，有个不错的极光观察点。”  
“对不起，北欧联合魔法部会向所有人下发拉动旅游业的任务吗？”Snape问。  
“当然不会，”柜台后的女士笑了起来，“抱歉占用您这么多时间，只是觉得比起寻找螃蟹，您更值得一场极光。毕竟您是……”她小声嘀咕了句什么，冲Snape友好地眨眨眼，“欢迎来到芬兰。”

Snape幻影移行来到萨利色尔卡。一阵如被塞进水管挤压的窒息感过后，冷冽的空气再次灌进肺里。北欧的寒冷使得幻影移行恢复的时间被拉长，整个过程就像一只压扁的皮球在缓慢膨胀。  
看清眼前景物的瞬间，他微微偏头，心中涌起一股困惑来。据说这地方是个小镇，甚至算是当地小有名气的度假村。可他现在站的地方，怎么看怎么像是一片森林。四围俱是挺拔的赤松，上面压着厚厚一层白雪，地上也覆盖着白雪，除了他站着的地方，周边都是平整的。他向前走了一步，靴底压过松软的雪，就像踩进棉花里，直没到小腿肚的位置，才觉得踏到实处，不过，底下仍是被压的紧密的雪，而非土地。  
多亏白雪，反射出白惨惨的光，才给漆黑的林子带来一些光源。天色看不出时间，这里已经进入北极圈，12月多又将近极夜，一天中见到三小时白日都属罕见。  
Snape点亮魔杖杖尖，取出地图确认自己要去的木屋方位。接着，他迈开步子，“吱——嘎——”的踩雪声在漆黑的林子里回荡。静谧中，任何响动都清晰可闻，连呼吸都变成响亮的噪声。偶尔有狼嚎声传来，不知源头在何处。  
他走了一阵子，终于拐入一条小路，这路约两人并行的宽度，路边每隔20米就能看到像公交车路牌那么高的两盏路灯相对而立，亮着团团白云般的光。路仍在森林中，两侧生长着笔直的树，除了赤松外，还有云杉和桦树。不同于苏格兰的森林，生长着几人合抱的大树和参天云盖，此处的树挺拔，但都不宽，不至于需要两人合抱，它们既高且密，撑着一片绵绵雪盖。  
他租住的小木屋就在小路尽头。一座小房子坐落在森林中，有着三角形的屋顶，红褐色的木质墙身，门口没有台阶，是一截小斜坡，看得出上面的雪曾被铲到一边，但清理过后，又下了新的雪将它覆盖。房门前挂着一只风铃，门边的墙壁上斜靠着一只雪箕，约有一米长半米宽，形似小船，最前面有一根绳子拴着作为牵引。  
Snape用钥匙开了门，风铃相碰发出“叮咚”脆响。他走进屋，打开灯，脱下斗篷挂在衣帽架上，换上拖鞋，踩着柔软的地毯走到壁炉跟前点燃它。  
房东临走的时候在茶几上留下了一封信，详细介绍了屋内各项设施如何使用，比如壁炉、厨房、热水器和桑拿房。随信贴心附赠了一份萨利色尔卡小镇的地图，这份地图比Snape之前拿到的那份范围更大些，他对照后才发现，原来这地方真的可以算个小镇，只不过每一间小木屋都相距约20分钟的步行直线距离，当然，也有相对来说密集的区域，比如超市和几间餐馆就聚在一处。

这里会是个隐居的好地方。Snape想。他为自己煮上一壶咖啡，在柔软的沙发上坐下。室内热起来的速度很快，窗户的密闭性也好，仅仅几分钟过去，已经可以换上单薄的家居服。他端着咖啡望向窗外，窗户在餐桌那边，四方形的窗子上有木质十字横格，就像童话里常见的那种。暖黄色的倒影映在上面，外面一片漆黑。  
就像分隔成两个世界，但又清楚的知道，外面是如何一副自然之景。  
不过，总觉得的Sirius不会喜欢住在这里。这个想法突然冒出来，Snape索性顺着它想下去。那个人最爱热闹，不论何时，身边总是有很多人陪着，即使身边没人，心里也塞着很多人，就像一颗耀眼的恒星，引着其他星星绕他转动。而他自己则恰好相反，身边没人才好，即使有，也都被他推开了。  
他到现在依旧觉得自己会跟Sirius走到一起，是那些没有道理的无端幻梦中才会出现的情况。Snape抿了一口咖啡，苦味过后，回甘带着暖意注入他的胃袋。他们站在命运相反的两极，偏偏将线头打到了一起，回首再看，倒也自然而然，本该如此。  
Snape将咖啡饮尽，端起小壶准备再倒一杯，却突然兴致缺缺。不想到Sirius还好，一想到他，总觉得此时此刻的安静祥和，都变得空荡寂寞起来。  
“整整一周的好天气……”Snape抿着唇，站起来换好衣服，抓过衣帽架上的斗篷披好，开门来到室外。

暖意被挡在身后，凛冬骤然袭来。不过，星夜也在此刻降临。  
小木屋外恰有一片空地，向上望去，正像是将密林剪出一个圆孔，天幕清晰可见，大片繁星点缀其上。  
Snape没注意到自己呼出的白气已经使脸侧的头发结出一层纯白的冰粒，他凝望着天空，那是足以令人忘却寒冷的星夜。不知哪位神明将最美的水钻碾成粉，纤手一扬洒了漫天。星星静静酣眠在夜幕中，在那个高度，想必微风也不敢吹拂，它们若轻身摇曳，人间经历这样美的一场雨，倘使第二次遍寻不得，多少凡人将郁郁而终。  
极光恰在此刻出现，像一道蓝绿色的火焰，从尾部燃起，逐渐向上发散变大，很快就变得像一道绚丽的风暴，这道光的风暴将星空笼住，冰蓝色与翠色的光在天幕流转，轻盈如薄纱飘舞，耀眼如烈火升举，顺滑如水波轻漾。  
它来的这样猝不及防，令人惊艳。  
希望Sirius也看到，希望他在这里。Snape仰着头，那道光将他心中的想法烧的炙热，携到天幕上去，铺到星星上。他想在繁多的星星中找到哪一颗是天狼星，看看他被哪一道火焰笼罩着，托举着，美的那般炫目。  
可Sirius不在。星夜之下，密林之中，白雪之上，独独他一人。  
星辰光影仍在燃着，Snape却无心继续凝望。他抽出魔杖，顺着天际勾勒，将这副图景投射到羊皮纸上，接着，又敲敲它，将其变成明信片一般的材质。明信片上，正面的星空流转不休，他将它翻到背面，想着写几个字寄出去，却不知该写什么好。  
想和你一起看星星。不行，说不出口，这话听起来活像个幼稚的小姑娘。  
星空很美，你……。不行，总觉得不像是他会说的话。  
Snape叹了口气，他大概真的不适合做这种事，别说浪漫了，直率地表达所思都让他绞尽脑汁。他想将明信片收起来，又觉得不该浪费方才的心情，终于，只是写下“to Sirius”。  
猫头鹰来得很快，抓起那封信很快飞走，然后用更快的速度交给了收信人——它甚至都没飞50米呢！Sirius刚刚走出林子，就被明信片砸了头。  
“Severus，我……欸！”Sirius抓住那封信，一脸茫然地向Snape走去。  
“……”Snape更加茫然地看着他。  
“Dumbledore告诉我你在这儿，我想着之后也没什么事情就赶来了。”Sirius翻看明信片，“你在给我寄信？”  
“真没想到你会给我寄信，我们才分开一天呐。”Sirius开心地笑起来。  
“……”虽然有些尴尬，不过，更多的还是看到他时的心安。Snape指着天空对Sirius说：“瞧，我找到天狼星了。”

第二章 浮冰

Sirius看着面前的酒杯，油灯暖黄的光映在如流淌冰川般的杯壁上，一小块冰轻轻吐出细小的泡泡，安静地溶解在琥珀色的酒液中。  
“不合口味？”Snape问。他没有回头，目光注视着十字窗格上的模糊倒影。在酒吧中，这是隔绝喧嚣的好办法，虽然在此地并无必要。他们此刻正坐在萨利色尔卡小镇上的一家麻瓜酒吧中临窗的角落里，Sirius不知从何处搜集到的消息，说这家店颇受好评，一定要拉他来看看。  
说是酒吧，更像咖啡馆，许是受芬兰人‘芬式自闭’的性格影响，镇上的酒馆多为清吧，店内除过当地人，零星几名外来游客也安安静静坐在座位上，听着音响中传出的蓝调音乐。酒保在吧台后调着酒，偶尔有人去点单，也是轻言慢语几句话解决。  
“没有，单说酒的话还不错，”Sirius端起杯子轻轻晃了晃，几块尚未融化的冰块碰上杯壁发出悦耳的低吟，“清冽的杜松子酒打底，配上云莓汁带点奶油味的酸甜，浆果与酒融合完美，口感独特。”  
“听起来不错，”Snape从窗外收回视线，看Sirius晃杯子，“怎么一直不喝？冰快化了。”  
“我只是突然想起霍格莫德。”Sirius放下杯子。  
“三把扫帚的黄油啤酒？”Snape问。  
“或者火焰威士忌，随便什么东西，”Sirius懊恼地说，“我们竟没一起去过。”  
他居然在纠结这个。看着对面的英俊男人紧蹙眉头，露出小孩赌气般的表情，Snape有些想笑。不过，他还是平复了表情，只是轻声问：“回去后一起去？”  
“那是当然啦，你不想去我也要拽你去。”Sirius仰头将杯中酒饮尽。

他们走出酒馆，Sirius提议散散步。  
“巫师的天气预报同样不准。”Snape抬起头，天空被流云遮蔽，星星仅剩几颗。入境登记的时候，那名女巫说会有整整一周的好天气。  
“好在风不大，”Sirius冲Snape眨眨眼，将他拉到身边，“而且我早有准备。”  
一股毛茸茸的暖意包裹住Snape的耳朵，Sirius笑着将手移开。他给他带了个耳罩，方才动作挺快，捂得还挺严实，现在只能用余光瞥见点粉色的绒毛。  
等等，粉色的？Snape伸手要将它摘下来，Sirius连忙说：“别摘！”  
他的声音怎么那么大？音节在耳内炸响，狠狠撞在耳膜上，Snape只觉得自己耳内正有一只壮硕的巨怪抡锤狂击。他连忙伸手将耳罩摘下来，一手拿着那只傻乎乎的粉兔子耳罩，一手捂住耳朵，试图缓解脑内的眩晕。  
“你怎么了？”Sirius问，他连忙伸手扶住Snape。  
“你是傻瓜吗，Sirius Black？”Snape好一会儿才找回自己的声音，他气愤地看着手上的兔子耳罩，圆圆的兔子脸上挂着呆兮兮的笑，“你对它施什么强效扩音咒？”  
“呃，它看起来挺暖和的。”Sirius试图解释。  
“所以？”  
“隔音效果应该也不错？”  
“这种东西根本不需要加扩音咒！”Snape抽出魔杖点着那只兔子。  
“麻瓜的玩意儿总是花样很多的样子，我不是故意的，”Sirius紧张地盯着Snape的杖尖，“别毁了它，你会冻着。”  
“你觉得我准备毁了它？”Snape魔杖轻点，拂去多余的扩音咒。  
Sirius松了口气，他接过耳罩，再次戴在Snape头上，笑着说：“你带上蛮可爱的。”  
“是吗？”Snape挑眉，他又挥挥魔杖，一只一模一样的耳罩出现在手中，他将它戴到Sirius头上，点头，“这样看确实蛮可爱。”

他们沿着赤松林中的小路，漫无目的地踩着雪溜达。  
“Severus，你玩过雪箕吗？”Sirius问，“就是小屋门口靠墙放着的那个，长方形，看起来像个铲雪的大簸箕。”  
“没有。”Snape说，“我猜那东西不会有什么好玩法。”  
“才不是呢，玩法可多啦，”Sirius兴奋地说，他伸出手指计数，“比如，我坐在后面，你拽着我走，或者你坐在后面，我拽着你走，或者我们再弄一个雪箕来，可以拉上山坡，坐在里面滑雪下来。”  
他注意着Snape的表情，发现对方仍兴趣缺缺的样子，扁扁嘴，干脆伸手比划：“就像这样，‘哧——溜——’一下，‘嗖’地下来！”  
“好吧，听起来怪有趣的。”Snape说。好笑地看着Sirius的表情在他的敷衍下变的低落。  
“但你不喜欢，也不期待。”Sirius控诉。  
“嗯，必须承认，在我看来那有点傻，”Snape点头，看到Sirius扁着嘴皱起眉，一脸不开心，他又补充说，“所以要等再晚点回去，没什么人的时候，我们再去那个山坡。”  
“那我们现在就回去，”Sirius雀跃地说，“这地方什么时候都没人。”  
“是你之前说要散散步。”Snape提醒他。  
“现在散好可以回去了。”  
“这时候还是有人的。”  
“明明没有，而且最近临近极夜欸，谁还会出来到处跑？”Sirius撇撇嘴，小声嘀咕，“你是不是在敷衍我。”  
“不是，”Snape失笑，“真的有人，不信你听。”  
不远处，传来麋鹿‘呦呦’鸣叫的细碎声音，夹杂着几声犬吠，隐约能听到有谁在说话。

“Cookie，嘿，Cookie，平静点，它没事儿。”  
他们顺着小路转个弯，绕过几颗赤松，来到林间一小片空地。身背猎枪裹着大衣脚穿长靴留着络腮胡子的健硕男人（鉴于这身行头，之后姑且称他为猎人）正在安抚他的狗，那只哈士奇正焦急地绕着一只倒卧在树下的麋鹿转。  
“呦呦。”麋鹿轻轻吟叫，下垂的眼睫上结着厚厚的霜。  
被叫“Cookie”的哈士奇在雪地里跳跃着，在厚雪上落下乱梅印记，它跑回猎人身边，蹭着主人的腿“呜噜呜噜”哼着。  
“你好，你们是游客？”猎人直起身看向Sirius他们，他挥挥手，拍落毛领上的雪花。  
“是的。”Snape点头。  
“这是怎么了？”Sirius问。  
“巡林的时候，Cookie发现这里有一头受伤的麋鹿，”猎人说，他伸手取下腰间的扁酒壶，喘着气拧开盖子，仰头喝了一口，“我检查过发现，它没事，只是崴了脚站不起来。”  
麋鹿可怜巴巴地“呦呦”叫着，试图自己站起来，却又跌了回去，脑袋撞在赤松上，雪花扑簌簌落下。  
“我正试着帮它起来，不过它实在有些重。”猎人无奈地说，他又仰头喝了一口酒，盖盖子的时候，从嘴里呼出大团白气。  
“我们可以帮你。”Sirius说。  
他和Snape上前，同猎人一起，分别扶正麋鹿的头、身子和后腿，它摇着身子努力借力站起身。  
“好，来，牵引它向右一点儿，注意脚下。”猎人说。  
他们将麋鹿引离树下，走到平平的路上才缓缓退开。  
麋鹿仰着头抖抖身子，小心翼翼地迈开步子。它的腿没有伤到，只是刚刚窝在那里站不起来。它“呦呦”叫着，俯低脖子向他们低头示意，接着，转身走入树林。  
“汪！”Cookie开心地摇起尾巴。  
“谢谢你们，”猎人高兴地说，他拿出酒瓶晃了晃，悻悻将它放回去，“本来还想请你们喝酒。”  
“不用。”Sirius笑着摇摇头，打趣说，“你真热情。”  
“因为你们帮了麋鹿，”他爽朗地笑起来，“林子里的动物就像我的孩子。”  
“可你是个猎人？”Snape问。他注意到对方背着猎枪。  
“我是守林人。”猎人，哦不，是守林人笑着纠正。  
“你们已经走的很远了，在往前可以看到冰河，”守林人说，“很少有游客来这边。”  
“冰河？”  
“嗯，是条很长的冰河，能一直流到挪威去。这一段还没有冰封，上面漂着浮冰，再往前，就渐渐封住了。”

冰河就在赤松林边缘，暗色的水流上漂着浮冰，如破裂的镜面。  
“看起来，水流并不湍急。”Snape说。河面上，一大块珠贝一般的浮冰正缓缓向这边漂来。  
“Snape，我突然想到……”Sirius若有所思地看着即将漂来的浮冰。  
Snape疑惑地看向Sirius，对方耳罩上的兔子笑呵呵接过这个眼神。  
“想到这个！”Sirius抓住Snape的胳膊，带着对方跳到浮冰上。  
溅起的水花被护罩挡住，Sirius稳稳站在冰面上，揽着Snape的腰，对方刚刚没站稳，脚下打滑差点儿掉下去。  
“我以为你至少知道该提前说一声！”Snape不满地说。他站稳身子，推开Sirius，深深吸气，让快跳出来的心脏落回原处。  
“提前说还有什么意思？”Sirius在一旁哈哈大笑。  
“哼！”  
“不要生气嘛。”Sirius挥舞魔杖，在这块贝壳形的冰上变出两把摇摇椅，将它们固定在中间，拉着Snape坐下。  
“我觉得，天快晴了。”Sirius躺在摇椅上，一手垫在脑后，一手指着天空。  
托夜色深浓的福，苍穹上云层流转格外显眼，如一匹灰白薄纱，又似几缕夕暮流霞，黑夜则成了顺滑丝绸，隐约可见如水波般的光影在其后淌过。  
“是极光吧，”Sirius伸出手指顺着转动的光影划过，“听说，虽然这种天气眼睛看不到，但是麻瓜可以用照相设备拍下来。”  
“你之前不是看到了？”Snape懒洋洋地躺在椅子中，看着Sirius的手指在空中乱划。  
“不一样呀，而且我那时候……”Sirius小声嘟囔。  
他的声音很轻，轻到仿佛羽睫滑过掌心，好像轻轻呼出烟圈，又如晨露滚落芳草。  
“嗯？”Snape同样轻声回应他。  
摇摇椅静止不动，天幕上流云渐散，河水自浮冰下静静淌过。  
“那时候你说你找到天狼星，”Sirius说，“我就去看星星了。”在你眼睛里。  
“今天会天晴吧？”他又问。  
“今天不会的话，明天也会晴，”Snape回答，“会有整整一周的好天气。”

第三章 周游

天是如何放晴的，你曾仔细观察过吗？  
云霁常在霎眼之间，让人觉来却漫长。  
Snape记得一次天晴，倒不是说苏格兰的天气真如此糟糕，太阳出来小遛一圈都值得铭记，那天也不是什么特殊的日子，无非一个普通的早晨。  
“不过是小小的钻心咒，让那些小臭虫们长长记性，”Alecto Carrow尖声说，她攥着自己的魔杖，愤怒地瞪着Snape，后者刚刚趾高气扬地对她下了禁令，“说什么‘别让他们在我面前尖叫’，”她用古怪的语调重复，突然咧嘴大笑，炫耀般露出一口黄牙，“如果黑魔王大人知道你这么护着他们，你完了，Severus Snape，你完了——”  
“如果他知道你这么对待他宝贵的……资源们，他大概不会高兴。”Snape瞥了她一眼，懒洋洋地说，“事实上，我认为他一直对你们抱着不切实际的期待，这要求实在超乎你和你哥哥的能力范畴，比如他以为你们能协助我掌控霍格沃兹？”  
Alecto Carrow满脸通红，鼻翼翁张，张嘴要说什么，不过Snape没给她这个机会。  
“伟大的黑魔王当然不会识人不清，但他有些太忙了，加上你们一直像闻到腐肉的苍蝇那样大喊大叫。”他继续说，“我可以完美地掌控霍格沃兹，你们愚蠢的行为却给我增加了不少工作量，就像要我用一己之力填平马里亚纳海沟。”  
“这不是什么难事，至少比你们在黑魔王那里夸下海口要简单的多。如果你们连一点小小的安静都不能保证的话……”Snape勾起一个假笑，伸手将堵在路中间的Alecto Carrow推开，“请让开。”  
之后，Carrow或许在他身后愤恨地喊了些什么，那些肮脏的词句他已不太记得，只记得走过走廊转弯处，McGonagall教授绷着脸从口中吐出个短促的音节：“早。”她走得很急，袍子飞在身后，携走一团乌云。  
可惜不是此刻天上的那片。Snape站在塔楼上，望着城堡外的世界。天气是典型的‘苏格兰式阴天’，云层压在天上，像是往蓝色水晶球中堵了不少棉花。禁林树木绵延，周围没什么人，Hagrid的小屋孤零零立在外面。黑湖边也没几个学生，整座霍格沃兹早失了往日的热闹。他不禁怀疑，是Dumbledore坠落时带走了它们，那些热情、喧闹和斑斓的色彩。他的目光在寂静的校园中转向魁地奇球场，奇迹般看到一个飞来飞去的身影。距离这般远，分不清那是哪个学院的学生，不过，球技真是够差，即使对魁地奇不感兴趣如他，连续看了十几个臭球之后也产生扶额的冲动。但他还是静静看下去，看着那名左飞右窜的学生（活像个笨手笨脚的飞天猴子），看着那颗无论如何也投不进的鬼飞球（仿佛它和球门有血海深仇）。  
直到Snape觉得站累了，准备转身回去时，那颗鬼飞球再次撞在球门上。他看着它飞速旋转，绕着环一圈一圈跑动，几次跌跌撞撞就要偏出去，又歪歪扭扭地转回来。比之前挣扎的还要剧烈，也许……Snape注视着那颗球，他的心跳竟随之加快。然后，球进了。奇怪，他回忆不起那颗球具体如何跃进（也许是跌进）环的，只记得再抬眼，天已晴好。  
他打算回去，准备松开瞭望时扶着墙壁的手。掌心下的石砖已经温热，阳光照在上面，他突然想起霍格沃兹的校训，此时此刻，不可抑制地冲口而出。“眠龙勿扰。”他低喃。

“可我希望今天就晴，现在，立刻，马上。”Sirius说，他坐起身，开始在背包中翻找，“你冷不冷？我带了毛毯，Molly织的，很暖和，有一条是专门给你的。”  
“我以为你来的很匆忙？”Snape惊讶地看着Sirius从背包中抽出两条厚实的毯子。Weasley夫人大约第一次织斯莱特林花色的织物，看得出她挺为难，本该是银边的地方有几处被习惯性弄成了金色，最后干脆半边都是金边。  
“当然，不过我问Dumbledore你在哪的时候，Molly恰好在，”Sirius将毯子盖在Snape身上，又裹起自己那条，躺回摇椅上，“她说来度假一定要做足准备，还问我要不要帐篷。”  
“不是度假，是工作。”Snape说。他显然还记得那只不知跑哪里去了的冰珠螃蟹。  
“好吧，可我是度假。”Sirius说，“还被Molly笑话，说你们怎么冬天跑去北极。”  
Snape安静地听Sirius继续讲。  
“我就说，当然是为了体会英国有多暖和。”Sirius笑着说。  
Snape裹着毯子凝望天空，流光仍在夜幕后不断流转，几颗孤星眨着眼，浮冰慢悠悠随水漂游。Sirius正在他身边开心的笑。简直像凭空落下的星星那般不真实。他想了想，说：“有件事我一直很好奇。”  
“嗯？”Sirius摇晃着椅子，仿佛多摇几下天就会晴。  
“那时候，你为什么恰好在尖叫棚屋？”Snape问。鉴于他当时真的认为自己死定了，而比他早死两年的‘死者前辈’Sirius却突然出现。天可怜见，他甚至以为Merlin昏了头派Black来接自己。  
“去接你，但我没想到会那么严重，不然我怎么着都该……”Sirius懊恼地说，他抬头看向Snape，对方好好的裹在毯子里，带着毛茸茸的兔子耳罩，“还疼吗？”  
“痊愈很久了。”Snape摇头，“Dumbledore让你去接我？你什么时候‘活’过来的？”  
“嗯……六年级快末尾的时候，Dumbledore来不及再改变计划。”Sirius说，“甚至来不及告诉你他准备假死。那时太仓促，后来，他觉得隐瞒情况是对你的保护。”  
“我宁愿他对我的能力稍微有点自信。”Snape不满地说。  
“我支持他，一开始。”Sirius说，“后来觉得对你不公平，不过……你知道，他总是对的。”  
Sirius从毯子中伸出手，摸到Snape的毯子里，握住他的手。  
“而且，我发现我爱你，那时候。”Sirius说，“可你还在讨厌我，真费劲，我去接你的时候你已濒死，还那样瞪我，一副准备骂我的样子。”  
“不只是你，我觉得Merlin疯了。”Snape说。他回握住Sirius的手，十指交扣。  
“他没有。”Sirius笑着说。  
繁星在温暖笑意中点亮天空，云霁不过霎眼之间。

晴是无声的，偏能激起一股雪香。  
严寒的地方常被用静之一字概括，这‘静’还包括‘缓’，除了声音方面，味觉和嗅觉亦受影响，呼吸之间，总不过‘清寒’二字。但若仔细对比阴晴，便知晴雪不同，那‘寒’是‘香寒’。  
他们有幸捉住霎眼之间的云霁，便在呼吸间，尝到那一点如冰茶般的寒香。接着，眼睛也迎来一场盛大且璀璨的庆典。  
繁星在天幕点亮，不是一颗一颗，而是哗啦一下，全部闪烁。也许是Merlin向天空燃放礼花，那一朵无声炸开，变成漫天星光。  
天幕后流转的极光也逐渐让人窥得端倪，如彩色冰川倒悬苍穹，又如繁丽玉带凌空起舞。更仿若绚烂墨色叮咚入水，连带星星跃入冰河之中，一时间风光旖旎，分不出在天还是在水。  
浮冰，此刻漂浮在陆离空灵之处。  
“想必Merlin正与上帝同饮？”Sirius的感慨飘散在星光中。  
“在这里，或许是Odin？”Snape握着Sirius的手凝望天空，这次，不用费心去找天狼星。  
“那他们该分享诗之蜜酒。”Sirius说，“Severus，我突然想飞上去。”  
“你带扫帚了？”  
“当然！”

于是，他们便去星空间周游。  
“抱紧我的腰。”Snape叮嘱。  
“可我觉得，应当我带你飞？”Sirius坐在后面，环住Snape的腰。他调整着姿势，怎么样都觉得很别扭。  
扫帚“嗖”地冲出去，脚下是玉带般的冰河。风扬起他们的头发，Sirius伸出手，握在Snape控制扫帚的双手上。  
“你不知道方向，我必须提醒你，这是出差，不是度假。”Snape挑眉。  
“所以，你来调整方向，我们一起。”Sirius笑起来，“去找那只螃蟹，或者一路飞去挪威，随便怎么都好。”

END


End file.
